


Super Dean

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, alternative universe, hurt!Dean, kid!destiel, shipper!mary, unfavorable opinion of John Winchester, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someday I’m going to be a superhero," Dean says. </p>
<p>"Like Superman?" Cas asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah. When I’m Superman, I can come visit you even when you’re far away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr 'thekingslover'. Enjoy! :)

"Someday I’m going to be a superhero," Dean says. He’s laying in the grass with Cas, holding tightly to Cas’s hand. They’ve been friends for most of their young lives, and will be friends forever if Dean has anything to say about it.

"Like Superman?" Cas asks, blue eyes curious. Dean likes how big and bright Cas’s eyes are. He doesn’t like the tears that hang in them, though.

"Yeah. When I’m Superman, I can come visit you even when you’re far away."

For the first time since Cas told Dean his family is moving, Cas starts to smile. “Will you be Superman soon?”

Dean squeezes Cas’s hand and makes a promise. “Yeah.”

*

Dean makes a cape from a red towel. He falls out of a tree trying to fly.

His dad grounds him. He takes the cape, holds it out in front of Dean. Shakes it. “Superman isn’t real.”

Dean doesn’t get to see Cas again before he leaves. He doesn’t speak to anyone for a long time.

"Is Cas ever coming back?" Sammy asks him once.

Dean shakes his head.

Superman isn’t real.

*

Mary finds the red towel at the bottom of the hamper. She washes it, takes it to her bedroom and stitches a S big and gold on the back. Beside the S, she makes a D.

When he gets home from school, Dean goes to his room without a word. He only talks to Sam.

Still, Mary knocks on his door.

Dean’s sitting on the bed, watching out the window. Towel in her arms, she joins him. She holds it out.

"Superman isn’t real. But Super Dean is. He can’t fly. He doesn’t have super strength, or laser vision."

Dean reaches out for the cape but stops midway. “Then what can he do?”

"He can love someone forever. Even across great distances."

"Like Cas?"

Mary nods.

Dean takes the cape. Mary holds him as he cries. When his eyes dry, he ties on the cape and goes outside to play.

No more trees.

But no more tears either.

*

Mary drives Dean to visit Cas the next weekend.

*

"I’m a superhero, Cas," Dean says after a big hug and a laugh. He’s missed Cas’s smile, and Cas’s eyes, and Cas’s face.

"Superman?"

"Better. Super Dean!" Dean turns to show off his cape.

Cas’s eyes go wide as saucers. His smile makes Dean smile too.

"What can you do? Can you fly?"

Dean shakes his head. “ _Better_.”

"Better than flying?"

Dean holds his hand up to Cas’s ear and whispers, a secret, “I can love you forever.”

*

The next trip, Mary brings a matching cape with SC stitched on the back.

*

Twenty years later, she walks her full-grown son down the aisle. He’s outgrown the towel, but asked her years ago to stitch SD into a handkerchief. He pulls it from his pocket now, to show her.

"You were right," Dean says in her ear. He has to lean down to now. He hasn’t been a child in many years, though when Mary looks at him, she still sees a toothless grin and skinned knees. Bright eyes. "I am a superhero."

Mary touches his face. “I know.”

"But so are you." Dean kisses her cheek. He whispers, "Thank you."

She walks him to meet Cas, who hugs her as tightly as her own sons.

*

In front of their family and friends, Dean takes Cas’s hand.

"I can love forever," Dean says during his vows. "Even across great distances."

"It’s better than flying," Cas interrupts. He retrieves a handkerchief to wipe away his tears. A SC is stitched into the corner.

"I love you, Cas, and I will forever."

Cas kisses him, way before they are supposed to.

No one seems to mind. Least of all Mary, cheering from the front row.


End file.
